Le bain de Sam Carter
by Demetra83
Summary: OS : C'est vendredi soir, Sam prend soin d'elle dans son bain... Ship S&J of course ;)


Genre/Pairing : Ship S&J / Humour

Saisons : 7 Jack est colonel, Sam est major.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

Résumé : C'est vendredi soir, Sam prend soin d'elle dans son bain...

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Le docteur Daniel Jackson ne savait plus comment faire pour que deux de ses meilleurs amis se mettent ensemble. Il pensait bien entendu à Jack O'Neill et Samantha Carter. Teal'c de son côté ne semblait nullement intéressé par une relation avec l'un ou l'autre des militaires. Il les aimait comme frère et sœur, tout le monde s'en portait aussi bien. Le général Hammond tendit une perche monumentale à l'archéologue, qui ne perdit pas de temps pour mettre en oeuvre un plan machiavélique.

_-"Vous rentrez d'une longue série de missions éprouvantes et dangereuses. Je voudrais que vous preniez tous des vacances"_ commença le général.

Samantha Carter sourit comme jamais, ou presque mais son sourire se figea quand le général la gronda des yeux et termina par : _"Je ne veux voir aucun membre de SG1 ici pendant une semaine, suis-je clair major ?"_

_-"Oui, mon général" _répondit la jeune femme.

Jack O'Neill pensa immédiatement qu'elle ressemblait à une écolière, prise en flagrant délit de... "_Quoi ? Une écolière ? Mais il devait absolument penser à autre chose ! Bon, regarder Daniel... Vu le sourire narquois, il se doute donc non... Regarder Teal'c... Non, il essaye de battre son propre record de levé de sourcil... Mauvaise idée ! Regarder Carter... Oh non, pas Carter, surtout pas Carter ! Bon, reste plus que le général... Oui, concentres-toi sur Hammond..."_ se dit O'Neill.

La tension dans les épaules du colonel se dissipa et il put enfin ouvrir la bouche pour remercier le général et inviter ses collègues à pêcher dans son chalet. Teal'c refusa pour aller rejoindre son fils. Daniel semblait hésiter, tout comme Carter. Jack insista et le général quitta la salle de briefing.

_-"Aller, on va se marrer ! A moins qu'une semaine enfermée chez vous ne sois plus attrayante, Carter ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas, mon colonel..."_

_-"Je propose qu'on vienne manger une pizza chez toi ce soir Sam. On pourra en parler tranquillement, ok ?"_ proposa Daniel.

Sam accepta la soirée pizza et Jack quitta la pièce en quatrième vitesse.

Sam quitta le SGC avec quelques dossiers qu'elle devait finir de rédiger au propre pour les rendre au général dès que possible. Elle ne pourrait pas passer sa semaine de vacances avec son réacteur à Naquadah mais elle aurait au moins de quoi s'occuper. Elle était passée prendre des bières pour le colonel et des sodas pour Daniel avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle rangea ses courses au frigo et sortit relever son courrier. Elle ferma sa porte à clef et monta à l'étage. Dans sa chambre, elle mit en route son lecteur CD et profita de l'heure pour pousser un peu le son. Sa musique préférée envahit son espace personnel et se fit couler un bain, comme elle aimait le faire quand elle avait plus de cinq minutes de répit chez elle. Elle chantonnait pendant qu'elle laissait couler l'eau et arrosait le fond de la baignoire de son bain moussant préféré. Les parfums voluptueux envahirent sa salle de bain, se mélangeant aux basses de la musique. Sam était dans son élément. Elle fit tomber ses vêtements sur le sol, juste devant l'entrée de la salle de bain. Elle prépara tout ce dont elle avait besoin et se glissa dans la baignoire quand elle fut assez pleine. Elle coupa l'eau et enduit son visage de son masque préféré, celui que recommandent les magazines féminins pour avoir une belle peau... Elle posa sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire et laissa ses muscles se décontracter.

Après quelques minutes de méditation sur le sens de la vie, le prix des glaces ou encore penser à renouveler justement son abonnement à son magazine fétiche, Sam rinça son beau visage et entreprit de s'épiler grâce à une merveille de technologie résistant à l'eau. Après quelques minutes triviales, elle décida de se faire un gommage corporel. Encore une fois, questions existentielles cependant : le gommage, avant ou après l'épilation ? Sam haussa les épaules en souriant. _"On s'en fout"_ se dit-elle, riant presque du ridicule de la situation. Serait-ce la fin du monde si elle effectuait ces gestes dans le désordre ? Ne trouverait-elle jamais de mari à cause de ça ? Pas qu'elle sache...

Le colonel O'Neill arriva comme convenu devant chez Sam. Daniel l'avait prévenu qu'il aurait un peu de retard mais il ajouta :_ "Pendant mon absence, n'hésites pas à la travailler au corps."_

_-"Pardon ?" _avait demandé Jack.

_-"Bah oui, pour la semaine à la pêche... Essaye de la convaincre, elle est épuisée aussi bien physiquement que moralement, le grand air lui fera du bien" _avait répondu Daniel, comme si sa phrase précédente était innocente._ "La travailler au corps... je veux bien moi mais pas pour une semaine au chalet..."_ s'était dit Jack. Quitte à faire ça, autant la garder tout un mois pour lui seul... Enfermés dans une chambre d'hôtel, entièrement nus... Hum... Jack du encore se concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder trop loin.

Il descendit donc de sa voiture, l'air frais dehors lui fit du bien. Il sonna mais après plusieurs minutes, Sam n'était toujours pas venue ouvrir et pourtant, sa voiture était là. Il prit son trousseau de clefs et entra, inquiet pour son second. Elle aurait pu se blesser et être en train de se vider de son sang...

Jack déposa les pizzas dans la cuisine mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la maison, après avoir fermé derrière lui, il entendit du bruit à l'étage. Il monta et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la chambre de Sam. La porte était ouverte et de la musique sortait de la pièce. Il entra et découvrit tout de suite pourquoi elle n'avait pas répondu : elle était dans sa salle de bain. Entre la musique et la pièce à l'opposée de la porte d'entrée, ce n'était pas étonnant. Jack regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils. Daniel avait dit 18h30 et Sam était ponctuelle. Que faisait-elle dans son bain à cette heure-ci ?

Jack allait sortir pour la laisser finir mais son regard fut attiré par un miroir. De là où il était il put la voir, dans le reflet, se lever et frictionner son corps de déesse. Il pouvait observer à loisir dos musclé mais pas trop, ses fesses délicieusement galbées, ses cuisses et ses mollets, le tout sans un gramme de graisse. Jack ne pouvait détourner le regard, hypnotisé par la vision angélique de cette femme, inconsciente de sa présence dans son dos. Elle était naturelle et ses gestes étaient d'une sensualité sans commune mesure. Quand elle se pencha, se tournant légèrement, Jack put apercevoir le mamelon d'un sein parfait. Il sentait la chaleur monter dans ses reins. Il se dit qu'il devait absolument quitter cette pièce et rentrer chez lui prendre une douche froide. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Sam retira la bonde de la baignoire et entreprit de se rincer à l'eau fraiche. Elle laissa échapper un cri qui excita encore plus Jack. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'eau claire qui rinçait sa peau parfumée. Elle se tourna pour accrocher la douchette et se trouva face à Jack, sans le savoir. Jack put la voir passer ses mains sur son corps et rincer chaque parcelle, oui chaque parcelle de son corps. Jack était émerveillé par ses doigts agiles qui caressaient sa peau laiteuse.

Sam coupa l'eau et attrapa sa serviette pour s'essuyer. Elle resta debout dans sa baignoire pour ne pas mettre d'eau partout et apprécia le contact du coton chaud et épais sur sa peau fraiche. Elle gémit presque. Elle quitta sa baignoire et attrapa un tube de crème hydratante. Là encore, Jack fut fasciné par ses gestes précis. La vision de Samantha Carter passant ses mains sur son corps avec tant de grâce était érotique au possible. Jack savait qu'il devait détourner les yeux et quitter sa chambre mais il était ensorcelé. Cette femme était une diablesse, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à son comportement à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il restait là, les bras ballants, la bouche grande ouverte et le reste de son corps tendu de désir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une femme nue mais... En y réfléchissant bien, il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belle et gracieuse, ni aucune qu'il n'ait aimé autant qu'il l'aimait, ELLE. Avant que son cerveau ne réagisse, Sam avait fini de s'enduire de crème parfumée et sorti de sa salle de bain. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le colonel O'Neill, visiblement en état de choc, face à sa nudité. Elle n'avait rien à portée de main pour se couvrir et resta interdite face à l'absence de réaction de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle pensa qu'il était choqué parce qu'elle n'était pas assez bien faite mais en le voyant finalement sourire et avancer vers elle, elle comprit son erreur. C'était tout le contraire en fait. Jack se déshabilla très vite, pour être à égalité avec elle. Elle put admirer le corps d'athlète de son supérieur mais aussi une partie de lui qui semblait être avoir envie de faire connaissance avec elle...

_-"Mon col..."_

_-"Chut Carter, ne dites rien qui vienne gâcher cet instant" _dit-il.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se colla à lui.

_-"Hum, tu sens bon Sam..."_

_-"Mmmm"_ dit-elle contre sa bouche.

Ils finirent par s'allonger sur le lit et consommer cet amour interdit.

_-"Je crois que Daniel ira seul au chalet, je ne compte pas sortir de ce lit" _dit Jack, plus tard, caressant distraitement le ventre de Sam.

Celle-ci se contenta de rire et d'embrasser son compagnon à nouveau.

Daniel était passé en voiture devant chez les deux voitures et seules les lumières de l'étage allumées, il comprit que son plan avait marché.

**FIN**


End file.
